captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Ryoma Hino/Techniques
This is the section of Ryoma Hino's techniques in the Captain Tsubasa series. Techniques Aerial Shots thumb|215px|Jumping Knee thumb|215px|Jumping Header *'Jumping Tornado Shot': Hino can also perform his special, the Tornado Shoot, in mid air, since all it requires is Hino turning and rotating his body. Ground Shots *'Bullet Shot': He puts his whole weight behind this intense and powerful shot, which has a distinctive low and sharp bullet-like trajectory. *'Dragon Shot:' A strong, straight shot, much like Kojiro Hyuga's Tiger Shot. It was shown blowing away Morisaki's hand as well as that of an Uruguayan keeper, suggesting it may not be very fast, but is very powerful. *'Tornado Shot': His answer to Hyuga's Raiju Shot, which does not depend on the ground force to use it. By making a rotation before kicking the ball, Hino adds a lot of additional weight to his already powerful kick, producing a much faster and stronger shot. The technique's main weakness is the time it takes to rotate before shooting. *'Twice Velocity, Two Rotation (Baisoku Ni Kaiten) Tornado Shot:' A variation of the Tornado Shot, which improves it. Hino runs up to the ball on the first rotation, and when the spinning speed doubles on the second spin, he unleashes a full-power shot, thus increasing the power, compared to the Raiju Shot. Dribble *'Double-Speed Tornado Dribble': A Special Dribble that uses Hino's Tornado Shot. He spins twice on his pivot leg then kicks the ball toward an opponent, collecting the ball after blowing them away and running past. *'Jumping Knee': Hino's powerful dribble attack. An amazing skill where he kicks the ball at his opponent's stomach, following up with a flying knee kick aimed at the ball that sends his unfortunate rival flying. *'South American Dribble': This dribbling technique is mainly used by South American players. Using the outside of the foot, the player weaves past opponents with the supple movement and light touches that South American players are renowned for. With this technique, Hino was able to surpass all Japan Youth defense. *'Straight Line Dribble': This sort of dribbling involves a player utilizing a strong build in order to blow away players tackling or marking him. Headers * Jumping Header: The player heads the ball in mid-air. This requires that the player possesses sufficient skill to keep his balance in mid-air while accurately hitting the ball. thumb|215px|Uruguayan [[Golden Combi]] Cooperative tactics *'Forcible Interception': This fierce technique is used to go after the ball even when it seems too far away to reach. It has a higher chance of taking the ball than a regular interception. *'Uruguay Golden Combi: '''Hino and Victorino, having underwent a lot of training, can make very high-speed passes which allows them to pass by their opponents. Using Hino's postplay skills, supported by his height, power and accurate headings and Victorino's great speed to shake free from defenders, they can set up scoring chances. Defensive techniques *'Power Charge': This tackle uses the player's strength to send the opponent flying. The player moves in from the side to shoulder barge his opponent and forcibly steal the ball. '''Game exclusive' Aerial Shots *'Dragon Head' (Get in the Tomorrow) Ground Shots *'Salamander Shot' (Get in the Tomorrow) *'Dragon Tiger Shot': Hyuga and Hino's combination shot in Tatakae Dream Team. The incredible might of the rival Tiger and Dragon combines to give the ball an explosive power and unpredictable trajectory. Pass *'Dragon Pass' (Tatakae Dream Team): The Dragon Shot skill adapted as a pass. Only Hino, with his explosive kicking power and precise pass control, is able to pull this one off. Gallery Hino's full skill & Cooperative tactics with Victorino Captain Tsubasa Dream Team - Ryoma Hino Skill Captain Tsubasa Dream Team - Victorino Full Skill Category:List of techniques